Romance of the Five Kingdoms
Near the year 1000, the actual Amateria (In Egelion)was divided into 7 kingdoms, the barbarian kingdoms of Caeneria and Indateria and the classical and antique kingdoms of Easteria, Suteria, Norteria, Westeria and Ateria. Curiosity is that NONE of these names have any relation with the geographical placement of the Kingdoms, Norteria and Suteria are in effect, north and south of Ateria but Westeria is in the Eastern zone and Easteria in the Norwest. In the earliest years, Ateria was commonly participating as a Judge in the different disputes of the other 4 realms. 'The Barbarian Invasion' In the year 1142 Indateria and Caeneria forged an alliance and both kingdoms attacked Easteria and Suteria. 'Cathyan and Ylime' By 1146 the barbarian kingdoms were winning the war, the princess Ylimë crossed the border to ask for help directly to Ateria and, by its intercession, the help of Norteria and Westeria. In parallel, the prince Cathyan of Suteria realized the same travel with the same objetive. They met in the border of their kingdoms and went through the mountains that cross the central zone of Amateria to Demar Solad, capital city of Ateria. The travel was completely succesfull and a great alliance between the 5 kingdoms was formed. The counter attack to retake the original territories of Suteria and Easteria was in the winter campaign of 1148. 'The great Alliance' By autumn of 1150 the campaign was traslated toenemy territory with 3 great battles that secured the victory of the allied kingdoms. 'Conquest' By the end of 1152 the war was over, Suteria and Easteria pay back with all the money they charged to the barbarian kingdoms, to the other components of the alliance, that way both kingdoms were able to keep the conquest territory. 'Suesteria' In April, 1154, Cathyan and Ylimë were married and their son Yssytrad governed over the unified kingdom of Suesteria. 'Conquest and Treason' In the year 1203, Suesteria attacked and conquested both barbarian kingdoms of Caeneria and Indateria. In the same year, happened the great treason of Westeria, that with the excuse of a minimal tax trade excuse attacked with a great army both Ateria and Norteria. 'Westeria's Fall' Suesteria trasladed all its forces to help the attacked kingdoms in 1206. Westeria wasn't able to fight with the victorious army of Suesteria and the resistance in the conquered kingdoms, its army almost fell without sign of resistance. 'Nowesteria' In 1210 Westeria was assigned to Norteria, forming the kingdom of Nowesteria. 'Amateria' In 1238, Ateria was unified with Nowesteria after the marriage of the princess of Ateria, Ancaly and the king Lucius I of Nowesteria. Their son, Lucius II ruled over the new kingdom of Amateria. 'Caille's invasion' Soon after that, in 1240 a great invasion from Caille happened and Suesteria collapsed as almost all the royal family, except the princess Istrad were killed. The princess escaped to Amateria in search for help, as part of the forces of the invasion army followed her and entered into Amateria territory but they were rejected. 'Lucius and Istrad' The reconquest war (Guerra de reconquista) was made in 2 parts, first, both Lucius II and Istrad lead armies across all Suesteria in 1245. 'Cailleria' Istrad married Lucius II in 1250 and their son Carlo III ruled Amateria and signed a peace treaty with the invasion army in 1269. Forming the temporary independent territory of Cailleria. 'Final War' In 1285 the final war was declared and Cailleria was conquered by a great invasion by all the frontier. 'The Grand Kingdom' At the end of the war by 1290, the new Grand Kingdom of Amateria was formed, with Carlo III as the first king in the monarchy. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:History of Egelion